Talk:Lunar Fortune
'Lunar Blessings' I'm sure someone has tried this, and it may be a really stupid question but does anyone know if a blessing from a Y-o-t-Pig fortune will stack on a blessing from a Y-o-t-Rat fortune. That would rock. Probably doesn't work like that, but I thought I'd ask. --Head Kays 21:39, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Miniature Rat Dunno if this is the place, but I see that the of the Rat version does not give a mini-pig at all... It gives a miniature celestial Rat... I agree with the idea of spliting this topic in two. Spiritual Possession - Simpson Lines? When you have the Spiritual Possession, some of the quotes said I recognise from the simpsons. Anyone else agree? ::Yup, definatly. The line "Oh boy, sleep! That's where I'm a Luxon!" Is reference to Ralph's line "Oh boy, sleep! That's where I'm a Viking!" --Zaros 17:07, 16 February 2007 (CST) I noticed "I see dead people" lol - Chrisworld 17:06, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Yup, AFAIK they're all Ralph Wiggum lines :p :*"My cat's name is Mittens (original ?)" :*"And this is where I met the Lich (leprechaun or something). He told me to burn things." :*"My cat's breath smells like cat food." :*"When I grow up, I want to be a principal or a caterpillar." - dunno original :*"Go Banana!" - 'fruit race' in the bus. :--Erszebet 17:11, 16 February 2007 (CST) Ralph FTW!!! 132.203.83.38 18:00, 16 February 2007 (CST) the And this is where I met. .. is from chief Wiggums son. --SBR 00:44, 17 February 2007 (CST) Thanks captain obvious. We've already said that. 132.203.83.38 00:59, 17 February 2007 (CST) Miniature Pig This is NOT a fake, I'm uploading a picture now. Qanar 16:07, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Well, i can confirm that there is a Mini Pig too. I'll post a picture too if needed. Edit: Well, heres a pic of it on the ground (sorry if its too big/small or something)http://i13.tinypic.com/35isl5j.jpg-- ‎Rah ‎ 16:15, 16 February 2007 (CST) hehe i got one he rocks ^^--Blade (talk| ) 16:30, 16 February 2007 (CST) I can second that the pigs are real. They are a Gold Mini Pet, I'm not sure about odds though. Haha rurik quote "As I boy I spent much time in these lands" And something what varesh said, like, I have the power of abaddon. His blood has restored my mortal body-- shiro quote When I grow up, I want to be a principal or a caterpillar Oh boy, sleep! Thats where I'm a Luxon. Its a trick. Get an ace. "THERES A REASON WHY THERES A FORTUNE TICKET IN MY EAR, IM TRYING TO LURE THE EVIL SPIRITs OUT OF MY HEAD!" XD! — Blastedt 16:08, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Go, banana! This house has many hearts. Take me now, subcreature. My cat's name is Mittens. — Blastedt ::I'll go through my screenies of them later. — Blastedt 16:12, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::Another reference is to Banjo the Clown, God of Puppets, from Order of the Stick (www.giantitp.com). Others quote characters from GW ("Abaddon will feast on your eyes") or make reference to them. Lucky Aura? So, anyone know what this even does? It has a very vague discription, and doesn't seem to do anything out of the ordinary... [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:17, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Could be coincidence (doubt it), but I just did a Titan Gem farm run (first room of Foundry) with Lucky aura on, and 3 golds, 2 purples, a Marg Gem and a Titan Gem all dropped (thats from 2 mobs of monsters!!) — Starmidder :I got a shing jea key drop shortly after. Rare item drop increase? — Blastedt 16:19, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::I didn't notice anything like that :\ - Former Ruling 16:20, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::Could it be related to one's chance of getting the miniature? --Spadedevil 16:41, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::My guildie left his aura on for a while, and three bars of light started swirling around his character... I thought maybe something would happen over time, but they just dissapeared a little while later. It does do something though. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:47, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::Spade - I opened 20 fortunes under the aura and no pig. - Former Ruling 16:48, 16 February 2007 (CST) Lucky Aura makes all your attacks critical hits while you have it. I tested this out after I noticed I kept hitting 179 on the lvl 1 and 2 Mantid's outside Shing Jea. --Angelo :That isn't from Lucky Aura, you ALWAYS Crit on those Mantid, with or without it. Because they have no AL. A Better test is to bring some Fortunes to a high lvl area and test your crits there. - Former Ruling 18:11, 16 February 2007 (CST) Lunar Blessing A new maximum attribute level? --24.197.250.42 16:24, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Yep. :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:35, 16 February 2007 (CST) DROP RATES :Please post this information to Drop rate/Lunar Fortune 21 fortunes * 3 pigs * 4 bottle rockets * 5 100 gp * 2 Sparklers * 1 Champagne * rest skills :3 pigs in 21 fortunes o.O :Mine are: 87 Fortunes *52 Skills/Moneys *14 Rockets *12 Sparklers *8 Champagne I'll keep updating - Former Ruling 16:35, 16 February 2007 (CST) I just know I got one pig out of 41 fortunes. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:36, 16 February 2007 (CST) i got a pig in 16 fortunes--Blade (talk| ) 16:48, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Add 'em to the Drop Rate article... --Dragonaxe 16:52, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::0 pigs in 41 tries. -:( Gandorf 16:54, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::: How does that work Dragonaxe? Qanar 16:57, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::See drop rate/Lunar Fortune --Dragonaxe 17:02, 16 February 2007 (CST) 70 opened, no pig. Grr. — Skuld 18:03, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Heh, I know. :( Im up to 70 or so and all I seem to get is 100g each time or the blessings. Gandorf 18:19, 16 February 2007 (CST) Out of 100 lunar fortunes, using one character, I received: *Lucky Aura: 12 (12%) *Lunar Blessing: 17 (17%) *Spiritual Possession: 12 (12%) *Champagne Popper: 9 (9%) *Bottle Rocket: 13 (13%) *Sparkler: 10 (11%) *100 gold: 26 (26%) *Mini Pig: 0 (0%) It's interesting how close the percentages out of 100 are to the percentages out of 56 from yesterday. 100 gold seems the most likely drop, which isn't too bad, considering that anyone who wants a pig may have to end up buying one...Also, one of my characters, before I became interested in the statistics, definitely found a pig in no more than 20 lunar fortunes. Who knows? Araelle Noire There doesn't seem to be any set drop rate percentage or if there is...it's EXTREMELY low...and some people are just getting very lucky, ie you'll get 1 pig out of 100 fortunes or something. I've used well over 100 fortunes and have yet to get a pig. This is over 2 different characters. I'm not about to buy one and no way will I sell mine if I actually get one.--24.14.187.251 01:42, 17 February 2007 (CST) 135 lunar fortunes and zero pigs 83.135.148.194 07:48, 17 February 2007 (CST) 200 fortunes and no pigs. I give up. Olmec 19:30, 17 February 2007 (CST) Canthan New Year 2008 I started with 99 Lunar Fortunes Here are the stats for what i got: Lucky (something special) - 11 Unlucky (the drunk thing) - 6 Blessed (Attribute boost) - 10 100 gold - 30 Party Animal items - 40 Mini Celestial Rat - 2 Joshie0808 19:30, 12 February 2008 What do the pigs do? Are they miniatures like the minipets? :Yes Qanar 16:50, 16 February 2007 (CST) Anyone have a price range on pigs Incase i get another pig because i already got one - Chrisworld 16:51, 16 February 2007 (CST) :I sold one for 70K, few minutes later guy starts threatening to report me so I gave him back 35K, felt bad after getting the other 2 as well :p ::Threatening to report you? For what, getting what you asked for? Not your fault he CHOSE to pay that much. Anyone that stupid DESERVES to lose the cash, you shoulda kept it. DKS01 17:22, 16 February 2007 (CST) :WTS: Miniature Pig - 35K Qanar 16:55, 16 February 2007 (CST) i got 98 in kamadan... they will be 5K by the end of this if the drops stay as they are--Blade So 35k is ideal? - Chrisworld 17:01, 16 February 2007 (CST) 5k — Skuld 18:08, 16 February 2007 (CST) It's never a good idea to discuss prices on GuildWiki (see the bottom of the greens page). --Curse You 22:03, 16 February 2007 (CST) Im not gonna sell any instead i'll give them to my friends - Chrisworld 22:37, 16 February 2007 (CST) Thats the spirit, Chris! :D Wiking 00:36, 17 February 2007 (CST) They'll be free now. =) — HarshLanguage 03:26, 18 February 2007 (CST) Hmm... so now we can technically say that Skuld overpriced here? :P Best offer's I've seen now are 1.5k for a piggy. If you managed to sell a piggy before this event, congrats! If you managed to buy a piggy before this event, congrats! Feels nice to donate, eh? No matter what anyone else says, you only paid that much out of the kindness of your hearts. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 04:00, 18 February 2007 (CST) I do like that ANet is building "nerfs" to the festival-item speculation frenzy right into the festival itself! Tokens and mini pigs were at crazy prices, and in the span of 15 minutes were suddenly worth much less. Same thing happened with candy cane shards. So in the future, I hope we can expect more of this, but still take advantage of silly people who want to pay high prices for event items before the real value is clear. =) — HarshLanguage 04:32, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Long, long after the fact, but: people will often pay to be "First!"... even when they aren't.--OBloodyHell 01:37, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Year of the Pig Mine are now named: Lunar Fortune of the Pig I expect the coming ones for 2008 will be: Lunar Fortune of the Rat Yamagawa 20:23, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :I have problem with the new namming of this item on another wiki; i can't make the wiki accept [ and ] in the name, i think. Can you here ? TulipVorlax 00:36, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::No, you can't have brackets in names. We'll have to split with parentheses. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:10, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::Put a tag in. --Shadowcrest 21:42, 10 February 2008 (UTC) +Lunar Tokens In one of the Lunar Fortunes i've oppened, i got 10 lunar tokens. I don't have screenies, i though you would already know this. TulipVorlax 09:02, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :10 Lunar Tokens is one of the possible rewards for a Red Gift Bag, you probably had them both in your inventory and accidentally opened a Gift Bag instead. 09:04, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Splitting the Article I noticed that their is some question of splitting the article. I don't recommend it. The major change to Fortunes between the two years (as far as I know) concerns the miniature and it's drop rate. Simply change it to something like the sample below. It's unlikely that GW1 will continue beyond 2-4 years so this format is unlikely to become awkward. -- Sabardeyn 01:46, 16 February 2008 (UTC) *Miniature :Your new year will be blessed by the celestials themselves! :*Miniature Pig (2007) :*Miniature Celestial Rat (2008) Miniature Celestial Ox From the guildwars website, i learned that in Canthan New Year's Festival 2009: Honor the Ox, you can get a mini celestial ox from lunar fortunes. No reward from fortunes? Has it been noted that you can receive nothing such a fortune? I opened 6 and received 1 Lucky Aura and 3 x 1 fireworks, with 2 fortunes yielding nothing at all. phineas 13:05, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Forget that... it was me not seeing money appearing phineas 13:32, 31 January 2009 (UTC) "You recieve 1 gold" I've been farming the Zos Shivros mission for Luxon points, have activated a number of lunar fortunes in the mission, including at least one of each result (excluding the ox mini). I've since been seeing the message "you receive 1 gold" (or 2 gold) when I eventually get killed in it, and dumped back to the outpost. This appears to be happening consistently, since I now have about 51 gold that I am absolutely certain I did not have before (I often dump everything but exactly 1 plat to the xunlai chest). I have not determined the parameters, yet, whether it's time-in-game or time-in-mission or what, but my presumption at this point is that it's tied to the lunar fortunes, I presume the "prosperous" one. Anyone else want to see/look for this and confirm? I can see several possibilities (getting a couple gold every time you do a mission, or leave, or something of that sort... perhaps only those missions/areas you've gotten the fortune in...? I don't believe this has anything to do with the ZSS mission itself, excepting perhaps as ties perhaps to the fact that I used the fortune in the mission, and I'm clearly necessarily spending a lot of time there farming. It does appear to span subsequent missions (I go in and out constantly, and haven't read a fortune in several hours) but may not span successive logins -- not sure if I've done that since I noticed the behavior. -- 17:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Every Challenge Mission yields a gold reward when you die. It has nothing to do with Lunar Fortunes. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:50, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Every time? I don't recall ever seeing that before this, and I've run it probably well in excess of a thousand times, now (not always paying attention I grant)? ::Also: the formula for it is Trunc(P*R/4), with P= pts scored (66 in latest run), and R=2000/(best90 days score). Best 90 days is currently a hair over 1,000,000, so R=.002, so 66*.002=.132 -- Trunc of that is 0. Even if we assume it rounds up, that's only *1* gold, and I got *2* gold on the run scoring 66. I don't recall ever seeing this message before (and I rarely score enough that it is likely to be more than "0" no matter the 90 day score, since I'm ignoring it and letting the H/H do the work for 20 mins of earning about 1000 lux pts while I do other things out-of-game), so, while I could be wrong, I don't think it's the challenge reward (excluding the possibility that the fortune has changed the exact calculation). There may be something more going on here. -- 18:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::I thought they changed the "best" score for the calculation to like weekly or monthly, not 90 days. Lemme check on that. --JonTheMon 18:39, 5 February 2009 (UTC)